Aspen Nilssen
"The next queen who calls me an emo is gonna get it." - Aspen Aspen is a young and rowdy punk-rock loving pinup girl looking to cause trouble and have fun around Bullworth. She is also a native resident to Bullworth. Appearance Aspen stands at an average 5'5 in height and weighs 140 pounds, with a chubby and curvy physique. She has a pretty face with long and luscious dyed-jet black hair that falls to her knees, with bluish gray eyes. To this day, Aspen still does her exercises every night before she goes to sleep to keep her body in its current condition, due to a gene in her family that makes it difficult for her to lose weight. Usually, she can be seen wearing a leather jacket that she spent all of high school designing with a black blouse underneath, followed the jacket, she wears a knee-length miniskirt. On her feet, she either ways dyed-black Mary-Jane shoes with black knee socks. If she's not wearing the Mary-Jane shoes and knee socks, she'll wear goth boots with fishnet tights. In the winter, she puts a beanie that labels "Horror Punk" followed by a heavier leather jacket and black jeans, with black goth boots. Personality Aspen is known to be extremely petulant, and can be a bit of a bitch if things don't go her way. However, she tries every day to act her age, and not act like she was when she was a little girl. Usually when she's hanging out with her friends, she likes to cause trouble and destroy public property, both in the dark, and in broad daylight in front of the citizens of Bullworth. Music wise, Aspen prefers all types of rock, but mainly punk rock and thrash/death metal. On certain occasions, she listens to alternative rock, classic rock, and modern rock. Her favorite bands are mainly Cro-Mags, Trash Talk, Government Issue, and many of the local punk rock bands in Bullworth. Aspen is also able to keep in control when under pressure, and is able to take minor losses and rejections with class, unless it's a close family member who died or her boyfriend dumping her over the phone. If she loses a friend that didn't exactly matter, or got rejected by some boy she didn't even consider too attractive, usually she'll just shrug it off and get on with her day. Despite having a mostly goth appearance, Aspen usually gets annoyed easily when other people label her as a goth. She won't attack them or anything, but will usually come back with a rather unique one line insult and then walk off, muttering to herself about how messed up people are in Bullworth. Aspen doesn't tolerate any sort of discrimination against obese people, seeing she was once overweight. Seeing she considers Eunice a good friend, she's usually there to stick up for her overweight friend when she's under oppression by the Bullworth queens. If someone calls her fat, she'll usually snap at them; and tell to screw off. Not many people consider Aspen a fat girl, seeing most of her torso is covered by her jacket Aspen is all-around campus known for her skills in applying makeup, and doing makeup for the other girls around campus, for a price. Aspen likes to put makeup on her friends, despite she tends to use up her own resources to beautify her friends, as well as her customers. However, to be able to get her to put makeup on you, you must be on good terms with her. Life Story Aspen Nilssen was born on February 15th, 1988 to Lars Nilssen and Ellen Zephyra. Throughout her life, she has grown up listening to the local Punk bands in Bullworth, as well as death/thrash metal and mainly rock music. She was also taught by her parents to hate rap music, and rap culture. Despite living in Bullworth all of her life, she has traveled to Greece, as well as Sweden, Switzerland, and once to Ireland. From the age of seven and beyond, Aspen grew up with a fellow friend, Audrey San Lorenzo; as well as quite a few kids who were always listening to Grunge and Punk Rock. At the age of seven, her parents began to give her more freedom to explore certain parts of New Coventry. Just a few months shy of her 11th birthday, she began attending Bullworth Academy through a scholarship. The first few years for Aspen were brutal, seeing she was overweight, and was rather awkward looking. Her hair was still Auburn at the time, and she had braces as well, making her look a bit nerdy. At first, Aspen joined the school's lower education band, as a violinist. At first, Aspen was a decent violinist, but given there was no such thing as punk rock in a school band, she eventually dropped the band idea going into 8th grade, seeing she did not want to learn to play any music by the Beatles. Upon reaching the age of 13, Aspen received her first bass guitar as a present from her father. At first, Aspen had intentions of learning songs by the Sex Pistols, The Ramones, and Social Distortion, followed by many of the bands her parents listened to in their generation. However, among meeting her two best friends Sierra Sanchez and Tracey Prescott in 9th grade, her views on learning music changed. She began to learn how to play the bass from her father. Followed by the bass lessons, the three girls formed their band, known as ''Fallen Gracelessly. '' Family * '''Lars Nilssen (Father) - '''Lars is everybody's favorite old school punk, he happens to work at a local guitar store in Bullworth, tuning everybody's guitars. He is also an extreme metal head to some extent. * '''Ellen Zephyra (Mother) - '''Ellen is the stereotypical house wife, not much else to say * '''Unnamed Aunt - '''Not much to say other than the resemblance between Aspen and her aunt is extremely scary. * '''Autumn Zephyra (Cousin) - '''The relationship between the two girls has its times where they both are extremely close, and times when their relationship is strained, mainly when Autumn does stupid shit